


New Pet

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Black Paladin Zarkon AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Krolia and Kevin always planned to get Keith a pet, but neither expected it to be a cosmic space wolf.





	New Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of the Good Things Happen Bingo using the "Adopt a Pet" prompt and also part of the Black Paladin Zarkon AU. Figure it be fun to show how exactly Keith had ended up with Kosmo in this AU.

Kevin wasn’t afraid, but his body couldn’t resist going stiff as the small puppy like creature silently watched him from the front porch. Kevin frowned. The creature was small, and appeared to be some kind of wolf or possibly a dog, but Kevin was certain that blue wasn’t a common colour for either animal.

The puppy remained still as Kevin approached and he steadily held out a hand. Kevin was prepared to pull it back the second it showed off it’s fangs, but the puppy sniffed his hand and then contently leaned into it.

Kevin sighed in relief as he reached out to scratched an ear.

“At least you’re friendly,” Kevin asked as he kneeled. “Where did you come from little fella?”

The puppy tilted it’s head, and then suddenly zeroed in on Kevin’s shoes, and dove to chew on the leather laces.

Kevin laughed as he reached down to scoop up the puppy. “Hey, my shoes aren’t a chew toy.”

“KOSMO! Where did you go?!”

Kevin looked up as Keith opened the door. The seven year old appeared panic stricken until he spotted the puppy in Kevin’s hands and his shoulders slumped.

“Oh good, Dad found you,” he muttered.

“More like he found me,” Kevin said as he stood up with the puppy still in his hands. “Keith, what did your mother and I tell you about bringing animals homes?”

Keith’s love of animals was an endearing trait, but if the had his way their house would have been full of rabbits, birds and squirrels by now.

Keith frowned in way that always resembled Krolia. “But Mom said we could.”

Kevin blinked. “What?”

“Yeah, he’s my pet now,” Keith said as he reached out and took the puppy from Kevin’s arms. “Also his name’s Kosmo.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow and he sensed Keith was leaving out some vital details since he left for work in the morning.

Thankfully, right then Krolia poked her head outside and spotted Kevin. 

“Oh, you’re home early,” she said as she rubbed her neck sheepishly.

Kevin frowned. He knew that look. It rarely occurred, but he recognized Krolia’s guilt driven expression anywhere.

He showed a smile as he patted his son’s head. “Yeah and Keith was telling me we have a new family member.”

Krolia sighed as she looked to their son. “I thought I told you to keep him in your room until I spoke with your father.”

“I did,” Keith replied in a firm tone, “but he did his trick again and Dad found him first.”

Krolia sighed, but gave a smile as she gently pushed Keith back in the door. “Why don’t you go see if Kosmo is hungry while your dad and I have a chat.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, but gave a nod as the puppy licked his chin. The boy quietly shut the door, leaving Kevin and Krolia alone on the porch.

Kevin set down his work bag and then crossed his arms. “Darling, happened to the plan of us getting him a hamster for his birthday?”

“It went out the window the second Kosmo locked eyes on Keith,” Krolia said as she sat on the step and gestured for him to join her.

Kevin compiled without question and kept silent as he waited for her to continue.

Krolia shut her eyes briefly before she turned back to Kevin. “Remember the creature I discovered on an asteroid and brought it back to the Garrison?”

Kevin gave a slow baffled nod, until his brain put together her meaning. His eyes widened as he pointed over his shoulder. “Ya telling me that’s the space critter ya found?!”

Krolia nodded and Kevin was about to bolt as he planned to get Keith far away from the animal, until Krolia placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s not dangerous,” Krolia stated with no hesitation. “The test results proved there aren’t any traces of viruses we could catch and Kosmo has yet to show any signs of aggression.”

Kevin relaxed, but still found himself glancing to the door. “Ya sure?”

“Sam is certain, and you trust him, right?” Krolia said with a small smile. “He concluded it’s no different from a wolf pup and he deemed it’s very likely it can be trained. Although, truth be told we have been debating on what exactly we do with it now.”

“Oookay,” Kevin said as he leaned forward, “and ya decided Keith be the best trainer for it?”

“Kosmo is a ‘he’,” Krolia said and grimaced, “and that was hardly the plan.” She massaged her forehead. “I got dragged into a meeting with Kolivan, so Thace volunteered to keep an eye on Keith and we all thought he be curious about the pup.”

She leaned back and stared up at the sky. “Keith only saw him from behind the window, and the puppy took a sudden interest in him. He even went up to the window to paw at it and wagged his tail.”

At least the pup has good taste, Kevin thought as he nodded.

“According to Thace, the pup was very content to watch Keith until they began to walk away.” Her eyes narrowed as she turned back to Kevin. “The pup didn’t like this and then decided he had to follow.”

“So, the pup busted through the window?” Kevin asked.

The pup didn’t seem the strong, nor did it have any sign it got injured by cut glass. However, maybe it was a fast healer. He had heard about weirder abilities from other planets from Krolia.

“No,” Kroila said with a deep sigh, “he teleported.”

Kevin’s mind halted as he tilted his head. “Teleported?”

“One moment he’s in the containment room,” Krolia as she moved her hands to demonstrate, “then there was a flash of light and he was suddenly standing in front of Keith and Thace.”

Kevin open and shut his mouth. “So..it’s a teleporting space wolf?”

Krolia nodded.

“Ya didn’t know it could do that?” he asked in amazement.

“He has never done it before,” Krolia said as she tossed her hands up in the air. “It’s possible he only developed the ability today, although Sam has a theory he’s always been able to do it but just didn’t have any motivation in doing so until he spotted Keith.”

“Alright,” Kevin said as he scratched his head. “So, did ya try to put him back?”  
Krolia gave an annoyed glared. “We did, multiple times.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yet, every time we lure the pup back inside he would instantly teleport back out to be with Keith.”

Kevin mulled this information over as he crossed his arms. “And I’m guessing the Garrison doesn’t have anything to stop a teleporting animal?”

“Not currently,” Krolia said with a growl. “Commander Shirogane then suggested Keith and I just take him home. The other scientists were reluctant, but he pointed out there wasn’t much we could do to keep it there if it could just teleport away.” She rubbed her arms. “Well..except putting him down, but no one was thrilled with that idea.”

“Neither am I,” Kevin said grimly.

It was pointless and cruel to kill an animal that so far was harmless. Since Krolia was the one that found the pup, he could never imagine she would be alright with that option.

“I wasn’t going to agree to it without discussing it with you,” Krolia said as she took his head, “but Keith was already attached to him, and I...didn’t have the heart to say no.”

Krolia blushed and Kevin had to resist to chuckled. Krolia could be a real softie when it came to their kid. Not to mention she was always adorable when she blushed.

“So, Keith named him ‘Kosmo’ and took him home,” Kevin concluded.

Krolia sighed. “Actually, it had been Sam that named him that and we just agreed to keep it that way to avoid confusion.” She looked around. “Also, Sam agreed where we live would be the best place for a space wolf pup to grow since we’re not exactly surrounded by people.”

“He’s not wrong,” Kevin replied as he looked out into the desert. “If the Garrison didn’t want a lot of prying eyes on the wolf pup, this is probably the best place for it.”

Krolia leaned against his shoulder and sighed. “So, are you angry?”

Kevin shook his head. “I’m surprised, and would have preferred a bit of warning, but naw. Ya didn’t exactly have a lot of choice.” He wrapped his arm around her. “It’s probably good for Keith to have a dog like pet anyway. He needs someone that can keep up with him when he’s rolling around in the dirt.”

Krolia chuckled as he rest her head against him. “They’ve been running non-stop since we got home.”

“Has he?” Kevin said as he wiggled his eyebrows. “Then, perhaps he’ll have an early bedtime tonight and we can get a little ‘alone time’.”

Krolia raised her head with an intrigued grin. “Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind?”

Kevin gave a teasing smirk as he brought his lips towards Krolia’s.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Kevin grunted as he felt something land in his lap and felt a small tongue lick his face.

“Arrg, yuck,” Kevin said as he shoved off the creature and glared. “I wasn’t planning on kissing you!”

Kosmo yipped as he wagged his tail.

“Mom, Dad,” Keith yelled, “Kosmo vanished again!”

“We have him,” Krolia called back as she shook her head.

Kevin continued to scowl as Kosmo tried to lick him again and wagged his tail. “Ya better be at least house broken.”


End file.
